Sunrise After Dark
by stagemanager2
Summary: Renesemee is as good at being a teenager as her mother was.


My name is Stephanie. I live in a tiny town you don't care about. I'm a freshman in high school. My hair's too short, my feet too big and my best friend is half vampire.

It was a tuesday and I was hiding out at my regular table in a dark corner of the "teen friendly" coffee house we stereotypically called "Frap's". Sitting, fantasizing and eating, seemed to consume me through the past summer months as I was nervous about entering the high school world twenty pounds over weight and dying to make new friends.

A jostle of my table brought me back from the fantasy world I was loathing myself in. Looking up I saw perfection. A double dipped banana split with, not just one, but all three ice creams in neopolitian. Of course the person holding it was pretty too. She was a lovely freshman in high school looking individual. No human has gone from love to hate so quickly as I had when my eyes met Renesmee's. How could anyone be so pretty, seriously?

This was the first thought through my head but I was wrong to judge a person from their appearance. I never wanted people to think I was horribly depressed just because I didn't talk much or do anything but sulk in coffee bars. Giving this girl the benefit of the doubt I said the nicest thing I could muster in the moment at hand.

"What?"

The banana split fell in front of me and I almost wept with joy. Instead I crossed my arms "You want me to finish your left overs?" in retrospect, ya, that was rude.

She smiled at me. Jerk. How can a person smile at me after offending me to the utmost? Why wouldn't she just leave me alone? Did she really need to lord over me that I was gonna eat it whether she meant me to or not?

"No" she said slyly "I am here to offer a peace treaty."

Not the taunting, not the playful nick name of BB acronym of "Big Birtha", not spanks, NONE of these things prepared me for this kind of humor. Was there a camera around somewhere? Would it end up on youtube? And if it did would it be better to eat the ice cream for the camera or take it with me to eat alone with my tears while sitting on the toilet? Questions rushed through my head. How the hell was I going to get the ice cream into my system without there being more talk?

"You know, we haven't talked in quite some time"

I would have agreed, but I wasn't totally sold on the whole reincarnation thing, so the likelihood of us having contact at some point in my life seemed slim. I would have remembered someone like her. Renesemee had a nack for making impressions.

"Let us go to a better place to talk"

Pausing, I weighed the pros and cons of mowing down the ice cream in front of her before following her to the destination she wanted me to go. I had pepper spray in my purse and I wasn't afraid to use it, so I wasn't afraid of her twiggy figure and skinny looking wrists. Standing to follow, I waited until her back was turned and shoved about three scoops down my throat before noticing a ruggedly handsome boy staring at me in disbelief. Hater, leave me alone.

I followed Renesemee out of Frap's and into the fading light of the summer day. I checked to make sure my canvas messenger bag hung just at the right angle to hide my unease. She stopped walking. I couldn't see her face so I stopped and quickly looked around at the car filled parking lot.

Two things happened next at unimaginable speed. One, a car was in front of us with it's back passenger door open and two I passed through the passenger door. I didn't understanding how I had a seat belt on but was pleasantly surprised to see someone had my own safety in mind. This then enraged me that they were about to put me in danger. My moody mind moved on to fear when I realized I was sitting in front of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Hello." I said timidly, then "why did I say that?" fell out of my mouth awkwardly.

"Hi." she answered unpleasantly. Flipping her long blond hair behind her shoulder she turned to look at Renesmee. Suddenly, almost like a wave, her dimeanor completely changed. She smiled at Renesemee and sighed. It was a look and state of complete contentment. I had a feeling I was sitting in on a private moment but couldn't excuse myself as the car had started driving at break neck speed to get us to our destination. I thought back to the banana split. I sighed.

"We're here!" a sculpted man said as he opened the door to reveal the mansion we had parked in front of. It was a beautiful house. White, old and hidden, I noticed the thick growth of trees around us. One would think I was in trouble. One would think this was the end and that I was about to meet my maker. I was not that one. The beefy man took the beautiful woman's hand and they unhumanly sped into the mansion.

I watched with amazement. With mouth agape and hands clutching my messenger bag I didn't notice Renesemee wave a hand in front of my face to see if I had lost my mind. "What's up with you?"

Quickly straightening myself I realized I had to pee. When making such a conclusion one would very politely ask for the facilities like an adult. Instead I said "I have to pee." like a four year old.

Renesemee took a better look at me. "Oh no." she said sadly "I can't believe I did it again!" with that outburst she picked up a rock the size of my head and threw it into the woods. When I say 'threw it into the woods', I mean hurled it about a mile or so over the trees until I was sure it was in the next county. I was starting to think I was dreaming and if I just got up I could go to the bathroom without too much trouble.

I pinched my arm. When I found I was still standing beside the car I had exited and beside Renesemee, I said with full authority "Thank you for the ride, but I would like to go home now."

Renesemee looked at me with teary eyes. I almost felt sorry for her. She slumped over and sat on the ground. There was a padding sound coming from behind us. With the need to run still stinging at my lungs I tried to conger up sympathy for this girl. This was then over shadowed by the sound of approaching feet, four of them.

"Hi Jacob."

Hot breath parted my hair from behind. I turned slowly to see a gigantic wolf hovering over me. I didn't have to pee anymore and I fainted.

Someone hit me. Then I woke up.

When confronted by people while in a sleepy haze there are thousands of different reactions. Anger, fear, hunger are just a few. I happened to try to pretend I was fine. Pushing the grayish blob out of my way I stood up and promptly fell down.

I was then back on the couch. My vision started to focus and my thoughts found their way out of my mouth before my editor could stop them. "I have no money. Please don't take my bag, it's my favorite. Ok I lied, I have twenty three dollars in my sock. Why am I all wet?" spewed all over the room.

When my vision had finally stopped making everything into a Monet painting I started hearing what these pale and beautiful people were saying.

"She isn't her." a disgruntled young man pinched his nose "If she had been she would be older. Why would she have staid the same age all these years?"

Renesemee tried to defend herself "You stay the same age! I stay the same age! I didn't think about it! I'm sorry!"

A young woman with dark hair comforted Renesemee "It's ok. We just have to figure out what to do now." she growled at the man pinching his nose,

"Dad!" Renesemee pleaded to the pinched nose standing in front of her "I'm sure she'll be cool and won't say anything! What is she thinking?"

If you have ever had your mind read you will understand my next explanation, if not then it will make no sense what so ever. I felt as if I was being listened in on.

"She doesn't know anything." turning to the young woman the young man said "She is a stupid teenager."

With that he stomped out of the room. The young woman followed and I was left with Renesemee. She looked longingly after them. I shifted uncomfortably in my soiled clothes. Silence can make you grasp for anything to say "So, that's your Dad?"

"And mom" she replied, not taking too much notice of me.

Silence can make you say the worst thing possible "They are like our age. How are they your parents?"

Renesemee's body became stiff and her head turned to me slowly. I wished the wolf would show up again and make me faint. Sadly he didn't. Instead I saw the most terrifying eyes. Renesemee was fixed on me. Tension built in the room and I felt a chill. "I don't mean to offend." I said as calmly as I could.

A smile broke the tension and Renesemee plopped herself on the couch. "Oh! I thought you were trying to be funny. My parents are vampires." she stared playing with her hair and added quickly "My mom wasn't when I was born, but my dad saved her before she died. That was after my birth. I remember it. I can tell you about it if you like!"

I cocked my head to one side. This, apparently meant I wanted to hear all about it. In the story I could only really make out two or three things. One, she was half vampire. Two, vampires are real. Three, her best friend was a werewolf. Four, werewolves were real. Five, she was trying to find a woman who had helped her parents years ago but seemed to think I was that woman. Six, this was real life. Seven, her father could hear everything we were thinking so not to think. Which by the way, was the only way she got privacy at home.

At this point Renesemee decided we were best friends and I wasn't going to fight her on that one. Would you say no to a girl who had seen you pee your pants and pass out? I didn't think so.


End file.
